la bella durmiente
by jessiai
Summary: Obra de teatro, inspiración del principe Phil que dara a nuestros protagonistas más de un dolor de cabeza. Mayormente es un ZF pero también hay mucha relación con las otras parejas. Dejen reviews plis!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, pues que decir… lo de siempre: esta serie no me pertenece y los personajes son de Hajime Kanzaka.

Aclaraciones:

Letra en cursiva: son los pensamientos de los personajes

Paréntesis: comentarios de las autoras XDD(es que somos dos)

La bella durmiente

En Seiloon era una cálida noche de verano cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el palacio del principe Philionel. Ameria subió rápidamente las escaleras que iban hacia la habitación de su padre, preocupada por aquel fuerte ruido. Entonces abrió la puerta y…

Papá!? Pero se puede saber que estas haciendo debajo de la mesa y la lámpara?- El príncipe Philionel se había caído de la silla.

Auch!-tocándose la espalda dolorido-, es que acabo de tener una gran inspiración! JOJOJO

Pero cuantas veces te he dicho que no te quedes hasta tan tarde. Siempre haces lo mismo!-dijo Ameria toda enojada.

Tranquila hija mía, no pasa nada! Y tengo pensado algo que puede divertir mucho a ti y a tus amigos.

Y de que se trata?-Ameria toda curiosa.

Ya lo verás, ahora te cuento…

Nuestros Slayers se encontraban dispersos por diversas partes del mundo. En Zephilia se encontraba Filia con su adorado Val y sus ayudantes Jiras y Gurabos. Recorriendo los bosques hayamos al chico de piedra buscando su cura desesperadamente. Y por fin encontramos a nuestra pareja Reena y Gaudy atacando malandrines (V: descarados bandidos xD. J: asi?no lo sabia. V: pues mira, una palabra más para tu vocabulario. J: ¬¬ bueno, continuemos con la historia) .

Ameria que previamente les había mandado una carta reuniéndolos a todos en el Palacio Real de Seilloon, esperaba impaciente a que llegaran los primeros invitados.

De repente nuestra princesita comenzó a oler a quemado, esto era porque Reena le había mandado una Bola de fuego al pobre Gaudy.

Salió corriendo hacia su ahora quemado jardín y se encontró con sus amigos.

¡Hombreee! Ameria cuanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo una entusiasmada Reena

Ameria que ahora miraba estupefacta la escena saludo a Reena.

Pues sí…que bien que hayas venido…-la princesita lo decia todo con un tono no muy motivador.

Umm…pero por que pones esa cara tan seria?-preguntó el rubio espadachín.

Mejor espero a que lleguen los demás y lo explicaré…-mientras decía esto se acercaban Filia y Zelgadiss acercándose a la puerta.

Hola Ameria, que tal?- dijo Filia.

Bien, aquí siguiendo unas encomendaciones de mi padre.

Hola – dijo Zelgadiss con indiferencia (todos sabemos que es un poco sequito).

Ahh buenas.. u.uU -dijo desanimada. _Ya podía ser un poco más efusivo… no pido una serenata, solo que me sonría-_pensó.

Bueno dinos de que se trata, que nos tienes en ascuas!

Bueno, pues vereis es que…

Ameria se lo explicó a todos las intenciones de su padre.

¡QUÉEEE!!QUE TU PADRE QUIERE HACER UNA OBRA DE TEATRO CON NOSOTROS!!-dijo asombrada Reena.

Ji,ji,ji. Que divertido me parece. Así me divertire mucho, sobretodo con labios de lagartija.-dijo una voz irónica a Filia, cosa que esta tampoco se contuvo…

Maldito namagomi!!!! Que diablos estas haciendo aquí!!

Yo también me alegro de verte mi querida Filia.-

Vaya, jaja, estos dos están como siempre.

Era de esperar Ameria, como quieres que exista algo entre ellos nunca?-dijo sarcásticamente Reena.

Sí, es verdad, yo creo que si algún día ocurriera se acabaría el mundo.-dijo Zelgadis

Por la puerta apareció el príncipe Philionel con varios pergaminos en la mano.

Bueno, ahora os diré los personajes que interpretareis cada uno en mi obra de teatro jujujujujuju..

De que trata la obra?-pregunto una curiosa Reena.

El título de la obra se llama: La bella durmiente. -

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!-dijeron todos a la vez, menos Gaudy que se había perdido en el tema.

Y como es esa obra Reena?-dijo Gaudy

Pues….trata de una bruja mala, tira una maldición a una princesa por no haberle invitado a su fiesta, entonces le dice que cuando cumpla 16 años se pinchará con un afilador y morirá. Pero el hechizo se puede deshacer…con…- Reena empezó a sonrojarse.

¿Con un beso?- dijo Gaudy esperando un premio.

Sí Gaudy!, lo has acertado! por que la justicia y el amor deben reinar siempre por encima de todo. Por que la justicia es necesaria para…

¬¬U- todos.

Por favor Ameria no me tortures de esa manera..-dijo Zeros tapándose los oídos.

Venga chicos en orden que tengo que explicar vuestros papeles- Phil empezó a sacar uno de sus pergaminos y comenzó a decir los papeles a cada uno:

Filia  Princesa

Filia estaba rezando para que no le tocara hacer de príncipe a quien todos ya sabemos.

Zeros  Príncipe

Mierda… tenia que tocarle a él..-dijo muy enfurecida Filia.

Que bien! así podrás expresar tu atracción hacia mi abiertamente.

QUEE!! Pero que dices mazoku de pacotilla!!-grito sonrojada.

No entiendo por que cada vez que alguien tiene que expresar sus sentimientos lo disfraza de enfado...-dijo pensativo Gaudy.

Todos estaban pensando sonrojados en el comentario que había dicho Gaudy. Al parecer el espadachín se daba cuenta de más cosas de lo que el resto pensaba.

Bueno estooo…seguimos- dijo Philionel:

Reena  Bruja malvada

Gaudy  Caballero de la corte Real del príncipe.

Mira Reena, mira que papel me a tocado!!-dijo ilusionado Gaudy. Esta expresión se le fue al ver la cara de ira que tenia Reena.

PERO CÓMO SE OS OCURRE PONERME DE BRUJA MALVADAAAAAAAAA!! OS ARREPENTIREIIIISSSS!!!

Bueno Reena cálmate, tampoco es para tanto- dijo Ameria.

Pero por que te enfadas si el papel te pega, Reena- dijo Gaudy haciéndola enojar todavía más.

Bola de fuego hacia Gaudy.( eso le pasa por hablar más de la cuenta)

Ejemm…y por último:

Ameria  madre de la princesa

Zelgadis  padre de la princesa

Mira Zelgadis, somos padres de la princesita!- dijo ilusionada Ameria.

Siii…-se sonrojó Zel.

Bueno, ya os podéis estudiar bien los papeles porque la obra se estrenará la semana que viene. Yo os daré el alojamiento y la comida en Palacio.-dijo Philionel

Uooo! Bueno ahora ya está mejor, si tenemos comidaa…-dijo babeando Reena.

Pero quien se supone que vendrá a ver esta obra de teatro!!??-dijo Filia.

Pues quien va a ser… Todos los Dark Lords y los dragones dorados estan invitados!-respondió el príncipe entusiasmado.

QUEEE! NO PUEDE SERR!!QUE HORROR! MÁS MAZOKUSSS NOOO POR FAVORRRR!!!-Filia estaba indignada.

Tranquila..que a mi tampoco me agrada tener que ver tantos dragones dorados, labios de lagartija -dijo irónicamente Zeros.

Bueno bueno chicos, no os alborotéis por favor u.uU. Ahora viene lo mejor a comer!!!-dijo aliviado-. Os están esperando en el comedor real, la comida ya esta servida.

Antes de que acabara de decir esto nuestros chicos ya habían salido corriendo hacia el comedor. Bueno la verdad que los que habían salido corriendo eran Reena y Gaudy pero al resto no les quedó más opción que seguirles.

"Mientras en la mesa"

Mmmmmgghhh..dazme ezoo!!!Eza pata z miaaa!!

No zeaz egoízta compate tu comida ez de todozzz!! Mmmghh ñam!

u.uU La verdad comer con estos me da un vergüenza ajena que no lo soporto-dijo Zelgadiss.

Tranquilo que no eres el único-le daba la razón Filia.

Pues a mi me divierten bastante, son la pareja mas graciosa hihihi

Zeros tu siempre apoyando los malos actos, como no.-La tensión en la mesa era tan grande que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y eso que todavía no habían comenzado los ensayos…

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Wenooo, hasta aquí llega el capitulo uno. Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**Aver que pasará con estos ensayos… con Zeros aquí nada bueno, seguro, sobretodo a la pobre Filia. XDD**

**Dejen reviews plisss! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí la continuación de la obra de teatro! Aver que pasa…

………………………………………………..

Después de comer cada una se fue a dar un paseo Reena fue a dar una paseo sola, pero lo que no sabia era que alguien la seguía.

"Con Filia y Zeros"

Filia en cambio se quedo por el palacio tomando su delicado y aromático te, pero esta en cambio si sabia que alguien la estaba espiando.

Zeros, como cortes mi primer momento de tranquilidad en mucho tiempo sufrirás las consecuencias.-Zeros que ya había salido de su escondite (pésimo escondite, todo sea dicho xD) se dirigía hacia Filia con sus ojos amatistas fijados en los de ella. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, ya que a los dos les gustaba estar así, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

Por que te incomoda tanto mi presencia?-dijo Zeros algo triste.

Como? No es que me moleste si no que…-Filia no sabia que decirle ya que ella en ese momento tampoco tenia ganas de pelar.

Asi se quedaron sin pelear, tan solo mirando las fronteras del Palacio de Seiloon viendo como atardecia.

"Mientras en el paseo de Lina"

_No ser que hacer..a lo mejor si hablo con él..sí, esta dedicido, le diré todo lo que siento ..uy, pero de que estoy hablando por L-sama Reena reacciona!!- _Reena agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como quien quiere espantar moscas de su cabeza.

Gaudy que había decidido seguirla se quedo algo extrañado al ver el comportamiento de su compañera, mientras iba siguiéndola ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que Reena le había visto.

Gaudy, se puede saber por que me sigues cabeza de chorlito!

Es que te vi un poco rara después de comer y tu habitualmente sales muy satisfecha después de llenarte la panza y..-no sabia como excusarse para que no se enfadara.

Ya bueno, seguro que es por la obra..no se, a lo mejor es que estoy algo cansada de ser yo siempre fuerte.- Reena tenia un a cara muy triste de verdadero cansancio.

Si es por eso- dijo Gaudy acercándose mas-quiero que sepas que tu tendrías que haber sido la princesa.

Como?-dijo Reena con un hilo de voz y sonrojándose.

Pues eso..que a lo mejor la repartición de los papeles no a sido muy justa.

No! si esta bien así, ya veras seré la bruja mas guapa de todas- Gaudy consiguió subirle el animo.

"Y con Amelia y Zelgadis"

Bueno esto…has encontrado alguna pista de tu cura?- dijo tímidamente Ameria.

La verdad es que no..es mas difícil de lo que pensaba u.u

Lo siento..-dijo Ameria mientras se sonrojaba.

No es culpa tuya- por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dedico una sonrisa de esas que hacen enrojecer a cualquiera.

Ahh..una pregunta cuando son los ensayos?-pregunto curioso Zel.

Bueno..yo no lo se, mi padre nos lo dirá hoy en la cena.

Y no se le podría haber ocurrido otra obra? No se los 3 cerditos por ejemplo..-dijo sarcásticamente.

Por que esta historia es muy bonita, acaso no te gusta?-dijo con desanimo Ameria.

No, no es eso, pero a la hora de darse el beso va a haber muchos problemas..no crees?

No lo había pensado pero no es tan difícil darse un beso cuando lo haces con sentimientos…-en esto la princesita se acerca a Zelgadiss y le da un cálido beso en la mejilla, que hace que la quimera se sonroje.

TODOS EN EL PALACIO CENANDO

Reena y Gaudy como siempre daban el mismo espectáculo, peleándose por patas de cordero, sopas, embutidos y guisos. Zeros ya por costumbre intentaba poner de los nervios a su querida Filia, aunque para su disgusto, en ella no había el más mínimo indicio de enojo.

Damee eso ladrooooooooooooooooon!- Gritaba Reena a Gaudy para que le devuelva su pedazo de pollo.

Eraz maz maja antez brujaaaaa!- Él se resistía a que le sustrajeran más comida.

Me pasas el vino, por favor?- dijo tranquilamente a Zelgadiss, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esos bochornos, pues había viajado con la hechicera y el espadachín.

Si..toma- al darle la jarra de vino sus manos se rozaron, y se quedaron un rato mirándose colorados por la vergüenza.

Me parece que me he perdido algo ehh..-dijo Filia al verlos tan..juntitos.

Fi-chan ya no somos tan audaces para recibir los más jugosos chismes-Zeros que había oído a la dragona decidió hacer su simpática intervención.

Primero para ti soy Filia y ni siquiera menciones mi nombre, segundo, lo de los chismes lo dirás por ti. –Esta vez Filia le dejo las cosas muy claras, pero para nuestro Sacerdote mucho era poco.

Muy bien Fi-chan .. pero en la obra no me dirás lo mismo..-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

No me lo recuerdes, cuando antes me olvide de que existe eso mejor para mi vida.- estaban resignados a hacer la obra pero no por eso iban a gustarles la idea.

Bueno chicos escuchadme!! Tengo cosas importantes que deciros prestarme atención por favor!!! Reena deja de comer un segundo y escúchame u.uU-dijo Philionel entusiasmado pues les iba a comunicar cómo y dónde serian los ensayos.

Haber papá dinos que es lo que nos tienes que decir?- dijo intrigada Ameria.

Veréis, como todos sabéis para que la obra este bien representada hay que ensayar, he aquí mi mensaje!!!. –mientras comunicaba el nuevo horario de sus vidas se lo notaba un brillo en los ojos.

Los ensayos serán a las 8 de la mañana todos los días, después de comer a las 3 y antes de irse a dormir a las 7. El lugar será en el teatro de Seiloon-casi se queda sin aire al intentar leerlo todo de golpe con tal de confundir a los slayers.

QUEEE! Pero si casi tenemos todo el día ocupado, no es justo..TT3TT

Tranquila Reena que tendremos tiempo de comer jeje-dice un simpático Zeros.

Entonces esta todo bien no Reena?-dijo Gaudy- si podemos comer estamos de acuerdo.

Que remedio, así que mañana a las 8 ehh?

No te me duermas labios de lagartija.

Yo nunca me duermo namagomi-dijo Filia un poco hastiada.

Bueno mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir por que nos espera un jornada muy dura-esta vez fue Ameria la que corto su pequeña discusión.

Si creo que será lo mejor, yo estoy muy cansada-dijo Reena.

Bueno chicos!-entro el príncipe Phil en el comedor ya que se había ausentado por un tiempo después de comer - vamos que os llevaré a vuestros aposentos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar detrás del príncipe Phil, por raro que parezca todos estaban muy cansados, claro todos menos Zeros que si fuera por él hubiera seguido molestando a Filia hasta que esta se convirtiera en dragón.

Haber, en la primera habitación Reena y Gaudy - comenzó a decir Phil.

Como!!!!!!-comenzó a gritar Reena.

No me digas que vamos a tener que dormir por parejas…

Tranquila querida Filia si es así puedes asegurar que te tocara conmigo-dijo Zeros con una amplia sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

Es por eso que no quiero dormir en parejas-le corto Filia.

No hombre no, era una broma jajajajaja-comenzó a reírse el padre de Ameria.

Una gota de sudor general podía inundar la sala. Todos se habían puesto muy nerviosos, ya que les tocaría dormir con un chico/a, claro todos menos Gaudy que se había perdido en la conversación.

Pero Reena, por que no quieres dormir conmigo?-dijo

ingenuamente Gaudy.

Ehh, pero que dices!! No es eso es que…-decía muy sonrojada Reena.

Me parece que a alguien se le han aguado los planes para esta noche jejeje-dijo Zeros haciendo que Reena no pudiera aguantar mas tanta vergüenza.

Bueno chicos, dejémoslo por hoy.

Si, Ameria tiene razón es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-intervino Zel.

Como ya sabe mi hija la campanita tocará a las 7 de la mañana!

Tan temprano???!!!-dijo Gaudy

Yo a esa hora estoy en medio sueño- se quejo Reena.

Bueno nos vemos mañana buenas noches!-dijo primero Ameria

Eso buenas noches- siguió Zel

Y asi hasta que todos nuestros Slayers ya estaban cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones.

"En la habitación de Reena"

Que bonita!! Creo que primero me daré un ducha.

_Este día ha sido muy bueno…pero no tendría que ilusionarme con cualquier cosa..si tan solo pudiera decirle algo a Gaudy…seguramente se reiría de mi o no entendería de lo que hablo._

Salió de la ducha y fue hasta su cama para ponerse el pijama rosa que había traído en su pequeña mochila con más cosas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña terraza y salió a tomar un poco el aire.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que alguien la estaba saludando.

Reena!!!

Ehh? Quien..?-decía Reena mientras intentaba despejarse de los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

Hola Reena, que tal en tu habitación?-dijo Gaudy.

Ehh? Pues bien, solo había salido a tomar el aire..el paisaje que se ve es muy bonito, no crees?-dijo Reena que no sabía por que se estaba sonrojando.

En eso vio que Gaudy estaba muy atento mirándola y eso la hacia sentir nerviosa. Tenía una expresión entre sorprendido y algo avergonzado, pero Reena no sabía por que.

Esto..-intentaba decir Reena sin que se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba- que miras Gaudy?

Pues la verdad, estoy asombrado por que con los atuendos que llevas no se ve muy bien, pero con este camisón se puede ver perfectamente tu figura-dijo este como quien ve una manzana.

Como? Mi camisón?- la hechicera no se había percatado que su camisón era pegado y de un color que dejaba entrever su figura.

QUE ESTAS MIRANDO PERVERTIDOOOO!!!- dijo Reena y de inmediato se metió a su habitación con un color no colorado sino rojo como la sangre.

_Como puede ser que me mira como si estuviera viendo un tebeo??!!_

_Cualquiera diría que esta acostumbrado a ver cuerpos de mujeres!!_

_Pero lo peor de todo es que no se por que tengo tanta vergüenza.. si al menos supiera por que se me acelera tanto el corazón cuando le veo…_

"En la habitación de Gaudy"

Pues aquí no hay mucho que contar..El espadachín estaba tan extrañado por el nuevo comportamiento de su compañera que se perdía más de lo normal en las conversaciones cuando hablaba con ella ( y si se pierde mas de lo normal ya es muuuucho).

Pero que le pasara a esa bruja de tetas planas?-dijo él, lo que para su suerte Reena no escucho.

_Si tan solo supiera que piensa...quizás podría ayudarla...pero no se deja…la verdad que cada vez que me ve se pone colorada...a lo mejor tiene fiebre...la próxima vez se lo preguntare._

Y sin más se quedo dormido, frito como un pescadillo. Se durmió pensando en la forma de poder ayudar a Reena, no es tierno?

"En la habitación de Filia"

Ese estúpido namagomi cada vez me saca más de mis casillas! El día que lo coja que se prepare, por que no va a quedar de él ni los pelos!!

Después de despotricar unas cuantas veces sobre Zeros se puso el pijama y abrió su ventana para que pasara el aire. Ella también llevaba un camisón, pero este era largo y azul, aunque también dejaba ver su esbelta figura.

_Que aire más puro…tengo que venir más a menudo_- dijo para si.

La próxima vez vendré con Val, seguro que se lo pasa bien. Me pregunto como estará…-decía Filia preocupada.

Seguro que está bien mi querida Filia, no te preocupes- dijo nuestro simpático sacerdote.

QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Namagomi!!!

Nada aquí haciendo una visita, por cierto tienes esto muy bien decorado-dijo Zeros impacientando a la dragona.

Eres un pervertido, y si me estaba vistiendo?-dijo Filia muy sonrojada.

Tranquila, estaba mirándote haber cuando acabas de vestirte para poder entrar –dijo Zeros. Filia que se acababa de enterarse que Zeros la había estado espiando mientras se cambiaba, comenzó a sacar (no se de donde xD) su espectacular y conocido mazo.

Zerooooossss! Hoy no sales vivooooooooooooooo!!!!

En eso comenzó una disputa entre los dos, Filia por su parte intentaba darle con el mazo, cosa que no pudo conseguir así que le lanzo uno de sus divertidos hechizos que casi dejan inmóvil al sacerdote.

Casi!! Tendrías que mejorar tu puntería labios de lagartija- dijo y desapareció.

Como Filia sabia que no estaba muy lejos, le gritaba para que la pudiera escuchar todo el mundo. Entre exclamaciones y elogios que le hacían a Zeros este no podía contener la risa.

"En la habitación de Zeros"

Uy como se ha puesto hoy la dragona…-dijo para sí.

En esto saco una pequeña esfera que tenía en su bolsillo, donde se reflejaba la habitación de Filia, desde donde él podía ver todo lo que hacía. Después de mucho tiempo intentando ofender a Zeros, Filia se cansó y se echó a dormir. Todo esto lo había visto Zeros y cuando vio que se fue a acostarse dijo con un hilo de voz:

Que duermas bien mi angelito- y guardó la esfera otra vez entre sus ropajes.

"En la habitación de Ameria"

La princesita que había escuchado todos los berridos de Filia, se pudo imaginar todo lo que allí había sucedido. No pudo evitar sentirse mal cuando se lo imaginaba por que al menos Zeros demostraba algún interés por Filia, cosa que Zelgadiss no demostraba para nada.

Estaba pensando en su adorada quimera, cuando recordó el modesto besito en la mejilla que le dio al chico de piedra hace unas horas. Un leve rubor se apoderó de su rostro, ya que por el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de él ya la hacía enrojecer.

_Si fuera un poco más afectivo, quizás seria más fácil confesarnos nuestros sentimientos…pero es tan duro como una piedra...seguro que ahora está pensando en como encontrar su cura…y yo aquí soñando despierta- _pensaba la princesita. Entre estos pensamientos una lágrima salió de sus ojos azulados. Antes de dormir soltó una palabra:

Zelgadiss...

"En la habitación de Zelgadiss"

Como pensaba Ameria este estaba pensando en la manera de hallar su cura, lo que la princesita no sabía era que un a de las razones por las que Zelgadiss quería encontrar la cura era por ella.

Mejor dicho era la más importante.

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Ya hemos subido el capítulo 2, esperemos que disfruten con él! Y para el siguiente se espera algún que otro beso de alguna pareja. Adivinan cúal?**

**XDD.**

**Intentaremos subir los capítulos lo más pronto que podamos sin demorarnos demasiado. No se olviden la reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!!ya hemos vuelto mi amiga y yo con otro capitulo más de este fic que esperemos que les esté gustando. Para cualquier comentario, queja o duda ya saben manden un review o cualquier cosa…jejeje XD

Bueno, ya continuamos no?

Aquí les dejamos el capítulo 3

Un nuevo día se avecinaba para nuestros slayers en el cual seria su primer día de ensayo. De repente en todas las habitaciones se escuchó un fuerte pitido que anunciaba la hora de levantarse.

Todos muy sobresaltados fueron a vestirse y bajaron al comedor a desayunar.

Buaaaahhh…que sueño y menudo susto!!-gritó furiosa Reena-Además, Ameria se puede saber porqué no tenéis un despertador normal!

Pues, porque a mi padre le cuesta mucho despertarse.

Jijijiji, que sepáis que Filia se a pegado un susto tan grande que se ha caído de la cama y todo!-dijo Zeros como el que no quiere la cosa.

Ehhhhhhh!!! Namagomi ya me has estado espiando otra vez!!Ven aquí asqueroso mazokuuuuuu!!-Filia sacó su mazo y intentaba atizar a Zeros, cosa que no consiguió (no son lindos XD).

Bueno, después de todo tenemos un gran banquete aquí preparado que no hay que desaprovechar…jeje, verdad Gaudy?-dijo una Reena muy hambrienta y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Claro que no! Empecemos a llenar el estómago!- y dicho esto se pusieron a comer como cosacos, bueno sobretodo Lina y Gaudy ya que Filia tomó un té al igual que Zeros y Zelgadis pidió un café (siempre igual estos ¬¬).

Más tarde entró en el comedor el príncipe Philionel y encontró a Reena y Gaudy todavía comiendo.

Bien, chicos vamos a ensayar, no?jojojojo

Que!? Pero ce puede zaber que bices!-dijo Reena con una pata de pollo en la mano.

Umm...Reena haz el favor de tragarte la comida antes de hablar.-dijo Zelgadis.

Gluup!-Lina tragó la comida-Pero Phil si todavía no hemos acabado de desayunarr!!!

Pues yo creo que habéis tenido todo el tiempo, así que basta de comida-Phil chasqueó los dedos y las sirvientes empezaron a recoger la comida del banquete.

Ehhhh!!no te lleves mis patatassss! TT-dijo Gaudy

Bueno, ahora si que estamos preparados para ensayar. Os espero en la sala de actos en 10 minutos.

Dicho esto, Ameria condujo a sus compañeros a la dichosa, em, quiero decir a la estupenda sala.( V: ayy que te cuelas J: bueno, jejeje). Y así empezó el primer día de ensayo de nuestros slayers.

…………………………………

Primer día

Waaaauu!! Que sala tan grande!!-dijo Reena-entonces entró el príncipe Philionel.

Aquí tenéis vuestros papeles. Ya podemos empezar a ensayar!

Venga va, que empiezo a narrar. A vuestras posiciones!

Siiiiiiiiiii!!-contestaron todos al unísono ¬¬

Ejem…Érase una vez en un lejano país, un rey y una reina que esperaban un bebé…

Mira cariño ·///· creo que es una niña-dijo Ameria muy sonrojada aunque la quimera superaba su sonrojo.

S-sí, será tan her-hermosa c-como tú-Zel más rojo que un semáforo.

Nooooo!! Por favor! Pero poned más seguridad y entusiasmo que si no no ga…-Phil paró lo que iba a decir-ahhhh! Jeje que ganas tengo de verlaaa!-dijo disimulando.

Umm…¬¬ esto es muy extraño…porque tendríamos que hacer una obra de teatro expresamente ahora?…-dijo Zelgadis.

Pues, bueno, esto es una afición que yo tengo y me gusta compartir mis aficiones con los demás jajaja

Ya,ya. Pues yo le digo que se vaya con sus aficiones a tomar por saco y nos deje ya de una vez tranquilos.-reprochó Reena.

Oye que como os quejéis, esta noche no hay cena!-dijo Phil en forma amenazante.

Jajajaja u.uU era broma hombre…no te lo tomes así…quieres que te haga un masaje?

No! Lo único que quiero es que os pongáis a hacer la obra ya y os lo toméis en serio!

V-vale, ahora lo haremos bien, verdad chicos?

Siii!-todos

Muy bien pues continuemos! Y pasemos a la escena en la que la princesa ya ha nacido y entra la bruja malvada.

Ei, ei, ei, un momento, también faltan las tres hadas madrinas. Quienes son?-preguntó Reena

JOJOJO todo a su debido tiempo. Es una sorpresa, ya lo veréis el día del la actuación.-contestó el Phil.

Venga, pues empecemos!

Jajaja, Ame…digo princesa, lanzaré una maldición sobre la niña! Morirá cuando cumpla 16 años y se pinché con un afilador!ajajaja-exclamó Reena metida en su papel.

Vaya Reenita, veo que este papel te entusiasma mucho. Ves! Si ya te dije que era el ideal para ti.-dijo Gaudy con una sutil inocencia que le condujo a recibir una bola de fuego en toda la cara.

Bueno, aquí faltan las hadas madrinas que ya veréis de aquí a unos días y pasamos a la siguiente escena.-dijo Phil.-veamos, ahora la princesa ya tiene 16 años y se pincha con un afilador.

Lalalala -iba cantando Filia-ohh! Que será esto que brilla tanto, que curioso…auchhh!-se pinchó-ooooohhhh- y cayó al suelo.

Jajajaja. Vaya Filia que divertido es verte actuar, eres tan mala actriz

Tu calla pedazo de basura!!-_tranquilízate Filia, es solo un namagomi asqueroso que pretende alimentarse de la energía negativa…-_que sepas que en mis años de escuela, siempre que hacíamos un festival yo era la que lo hacia mejor.

Seguro? Yo creo que te echaban florcitas por compasión jajaja

Mmgghh!-a Filia se le levantó la cola-pues yo no quiero que me rescate una basura como tu, prefiero a un Príncipe guapo, honesto, majestuoso que me bese y me rescate del sueño profundo en el que estoy sometida.

Sí, Filia tu sigue buscando que el día que lo encuentres los cerdos volaran.-dijo Zeros

Pues espero que cuando lo encuentre no te salgan alas.-contestó Filia-_Zeros…porque siempre tienes que ser así._-pensó

Ooohh vaya creo que ya es la hora de la comida, vamos!!-dijo una entusiasmada Reena.

Entonces se fueron todos hacia el comedor menos Filia y Zeros que se quedaron a solas pensativos (aunque no lo parezca había transcurrido toda la mañana para hacer solo esta parte de la obra XD).

Filia volteó para otro lado cuando se percató de que Zeros la estaba mirando.

Entonces Zeros con un paso sigiloso pero rápido se puso al lado de Filia y de un golpe la giró para poder contemplar sus ojos color zafiro. Se acercó a ella lentamente para susurrarle algo al oído cosa que Filia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero pese a su proximidad, ella no sacó su maza, estaba paralizada.

Filia-dijo Zeros con un hilo de voz-lo siento.

Que? Que has dicho?-Filia estaba muy sonrojada

Que hueles muy mal!! Claro eres una lagartija dorada jajajaja.

Ahora si que ya no te aguanto másssss!! Zerossssssssss!!

Los gritos de Filia retumbaron por todo el castillo aunque Zeros pudo salir ileso de maza-sama

Zeros se teletransportó a las afueras del castillo para pensar ya que había descubierto algo estando tan cerca de la dragona.

_Que es este aura que siento? Es como si mi poder maligno se debilitase cuando estoy tan cerca de ella. Aunque no se…_-El demonio se quedó pensando hasta el ensayo de las 7, cosa que se perdió el de después de comer.

ZEROS! Se puede saber porque no has acudido al otro ensayo??!!-pregunto Rina muy enfadada con una mirada de sino me das una buena excusa hoy no sales vivo (uyy, que miedo u.uU).

Ehh...Reena…es que verás…

Nada de es que. Al grano!-dijo ya Reena con una bola de fuego en la mano.

Em...mi ama me necesitaba…jejeje

Ummm…oye Phil se puede saber porque a Zeros le dejas salir del castillo y perderse los ensayos y a nosotros no!?-preguntó Reena que iba a estallar.

Bueno, mientras lo haga bien a mí no me importa. Además el está al servicio de la hermosa ama de las Bestias, la cual no puede desobedecer.-dijo Phil

Papá…-dijo Ameria frunciendo el ceño-desde cuando hablas con tanta familiaridad del ama de las Bestias….cualquiera diría que la has conocido en persona…

Ehh? P-pero que dices hija mía, como quieres que yo, el príncipe de Seiloon, la conozca? Jojojo

¬¬-todos

Bueno! No hace falta que me miréis así! Venga a continuar con el último ensayo del día!

Y así fue como nuestros slayers acabaron el día agotados de los duros ensayos del príncipe Philionel del cual recibieron gritos, amenazas, patadas y algún mordisco a cierto individuo rebelde.

Cenaron y luego se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que estaban agotados del día tan intenso que habían tenido; incluso Zeros no se dignó a molestar la dragona como siempre (si que debían estar agotados XD).

Y por fin cayeron en un sueño profundo esperando un nuevo día largo e intensivo.

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Esperemos que les haya gustado. Como ven actualizamos prontito (aunque eso es porque estamos de vacaciones de Navidad y eso se nota jeje).**

**Pero aun así intentaremos no retardarnos.**

**Bueno, pues haber que se propone el príncipe Philionel. Algo tiene entre manos pero ya lo descubrirán.**

**Y al pobre Zeros? Que continúe pensando haber que saca en claro de su cabecita de demonio. Jajaja**

**V: que malas somos jiji**

**J : uy, pues si supieras lo que he pensado! Jujuju**

**V: me das miedo cunado te pones así ¬¬U**

**J: jajajajajaja. Uchh ya me parezco a Naga con tanta risa…**

**V: pos si**


	4. Chapter 4

**Impotante: slayers es propiedad de Kanzaka y no nuestra.(ojala fuera nuestra la serie XDDD)**

Holaaa! Lo sentimos si en la escena anterior no hubo beso (aunque hubo un intento de beso por parte de Zeros XD) pero es que al final lo meteremos en otros capítulos como este ya que en el anterior capitulo se alargaba demasiado para mi gusto si metíamos esa escena.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews: lilium of the silence, Linue, DSDolphin y Rinoax.

Espero que más gente se anime también a poner reviews. Anda y no sean malos…escríbannos algo. Gracias!

Acordaos de que la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Pero bueno, espero que se lo pasen bien leyendo y que la disfruten.

Un nuevo día amaneció para nuestros slayers que estaban todavía profundamente dormidos. Este trabajillo de hacer la obra de teatro les estaba agotando más de lo que ellos se imaginaban.

El despertador volvió a sonar como cada mañana con un estruendo que despertaría a un pueblo entero, pero ellos ya estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse a ello.

Todos se vistieron y Reena y Gaudy corrieron escaleras abajo para disfrutar de su gran desayuno como cada mañana. Pero cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con que no había ni un solo plato, además que no había nadie en el salón.

Ehhh! Pero que es esto! Debe de ser una broma!- dijo Reena muy alterada ya que estaba muerta de hambre.

Bueno Rinita cálmate. Seguro que a todo esto hay una explicación- dijo Gaudy en un tono tranquilizador.

Nooooooo! No puede ser! Ameria, seguro que a tu padre se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de dejarnos sin comer para jugar a alguno de sus jueguecitos!- Reena cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Reena, que yo no se nada!

Cómo que no! Ya me lo puedes estar contando!!!

Y mientras discutían…

JOJOJOJOJOJOJO! Aquí estoy!

Papá, que es todo esto?

Bueno hijita mía, es a lo que yo llamo, un entrenamiento personalizado! JOJOJO

Pues a ninguno de nosotros creo no nos va a hacer mucha gracia ese entrenamiento…-dijo Reena enfadada- de que se trata?

Vamos Philionel explícanos qué debemos hacer- dijo Zelgadis serio.

Muy bien! Pues veréis…

Holaaaa a todos! Como os va? Jeje- Zeros apareció de repente y sobresalto a todos, tanto que el príncipe Philionel se cayo de la lámpara en la que estaba subido.

Maldita basura! No vuelvas a aparecer más de esa manera!

Ejemm…pues como decía en este entrenamiento tenéis que demostrar el compañerismo que tenéis entre todos.

Uh? Y cómo se hace eso?- preguntó Gaudy estrañado.

Je! Mirad, veis aquella montaña de alli?

Siii!- contestaron todos al unísono.

Pues muy bien, teneis que llevar esta piedra hasta allí y volver. Vuestro compañerismo os ayudará a llevar esa piedra entre los dos e iros turnando para que no la lleve uno solo.

Así os pondré a prueba. Jojojo

Evidentemente, como en toda prueba de Phil, las cosas eran un tanto exageradas y la piedra era 3 veces más grande que una persona.

Quuueeeee!!?? Y como vamos a tener tanta fuerza si no hemos desyunado!- decía Reena casi sin fuerzas.

Vamos, no seais tan quejicas. Mirad, os prometo que si lo conseguís hacer ayudándoos mutuamente os daré un desayuno mas grande y suculento que otros días.

Ohh!! – Reena tenia estrellitas en los ojos- pues entonces a que estamos esperando!

Vamos Gaudy!- entonces cogió el brazo del espadachín y empezaron a cargar la piedra.

Que energia! Oye Zelgadis, me ayudas?- dijo la princesita un tanto roja.

Claro Ameria! Cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor.

Unidos podremos con todo!jajaja

u.u U vale Ameria, vámonos, corre y deja ya esas frases…

eii! Chicos! Y yo queeee!!- gritó Filia

pues tu conmigo…jeje- sonrió pícaramente Zeros

Ja! No estoy dispuesta a eso. Unir mis fuerzas con las de un demonio…eso seria la última cosa que haría.

Je je, es que como eres una lagartija dorada seguro que piensas que puedes hacerlo todo tu sola pero seguro que no puedes levantar la piedra…- Zeros la miró de reojo

Filia intentó cargarla pero cayó enseguida.

Ves! Te lo dije! jajaja

Mmm juju…te vas a enterar! Y empezó a perseguirle con la maza.

Bueno fi-chan, veo que no controlas mucho tu carácter…

No me llames fi-chan sabandija!

Y porque no eres un poco mas amable conmigo?- Zeros puso ojitos de pena.

Contigo!! Ja! Ni muerta!

Vaya, Filia, que no eres capaz de dominar tus emociones…eso no esta bien eh…-dijo el demonio cerrando un ojo- pero yo te sugiero algo...

Que es lo que quieres, namagomi?-dijo Filia en acto de desprecio.

Pues…que seas más amable conmigo y guardes tu maza

Lo llevas claro!

Yare, yare filia, eso significa que te falta todavía madurez y control…que pensaran los tuyos…-dijo Zeros haciéndose el preocupado- que decepción!

Cla-claro que se controlarme!- contesto Filia enfadada.

Pues entonces, demuéstramelo. Si puedes, claro! Jajaja

Hubo un breve silencio y unas miradas desafiantes por parte de Filia.

Esta bien. Acepto ser amble contigo.-dijo finalmente la dragona apretándose el labio.

Como dices Filia? No lo he escuchado bien…-Zeros estaba haciéndose el sordo.

Ya lo has escuchado, no hace falta que te lo repita.

Tsk, tsk, tsk…acuérdate que tienes que ser amable.

Filia estaba toda enrojecida de furia. Apretaba los puños muy fuerte para no estrangularle. Pero consiguió contenerse.

Ok. Pero solo hasta que termine la obra de teatro.

Muy bien fi-chan

Ah y por cierto…haz el favor de no llamarme fi-chan. Gracias.-contestó en tono arrogante.

Je, como quieras Filia…como quieras…

Entonces empezaron a cargar la pierdra entre los dos hasta la montaña. Sus compañeros ya venían de vuelta.

Buenoo! Veo que por fin os habéis puesto de acuerdo!- dijo Reena corriendo con Gaudy

Corred un poco más o no encontrareis nada cuando volváis!- dijo Ameria

Tranquila que Filia va a su ritmo. Además creo que no tiene mucha hambre.- añadió Zeros.

Quien te ha dicho eso! Cuando volvamos al castillo te vas a enterar!

Tsk tsk, que hemos dicho de controlarse…?

Hmmf!! _Que rabia me da, pero tengo que aguantar y demostrarle que me se controlar._

Al final llegaron a la montaña y pusieron la roca junto con la de los demás.

Que bien que al final llegamos! Ya me dolían los brazos de lo que pesaba.- decía Filia cansada.

Je je- _me gustaría gastarle alguna broma a Filia…ah ya se que hacer!_

Zeros, que piensas?

Pues estaba pensando que hemos hecho un buen trabajo en equipo. No te parece?

Emmm…pues si…- dijo Filia un poco entrecortada.

Filia acércate un momento…

Eh? Porque? Que quieres???- estaba muy extrañada por ese comentario.

Es que quiero enseñarte una cosa.-entonces empezó a sonreír maliciosamente. Tenía algo entremanos.

Filia fue acercándose a el, cautelosamente ya que no sabía sus intenciones.

De repente, Zeros hizo aparecer una piedra cuando Filia iba avanzando y provocó que ella cayera en los brazos del demonio.

Filia empezó a sonrojarse cada vez más.

Lo-lo siento…- dijo muy roja

Entonces Zeros la apretó más contra su cuerpo, haciendo un abrazo más cálido.

Filia le miró como hipnotizada, ya que tampoco sabía que hacer en una situación así.

Era la primera vez que alguien la abrazaba de esa manera. Zeros le sonrió y Filia se apartó rápidamente. Tenía miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle ese demonio.

Bueno, será mejor que volvamos- dijo Filia rotundamente cosa que Zeros parecía un poco molesto.

Esta bien…_pero esta noche no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente…pienso descubrir que es esto que siento…_

Al fin entraron en palacio y observaron como Reena y Gaudy devoraban un espectacular desayuno.

Hofa Filia, penfaba fe no fendríais- dijo Gaudy con la boca llena.

Je je es que Filia ha tenido un pequeño problemilla…- Zeros guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Filia cosa que ésta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Bueno que bien que ya estéis todos aquí, lo habéis hecho muy bien JOJOJO

Y papá, hoy después de este ejercicio nos dejarás un rato más de descanso, no?

Pero mi estimada hijita Ameria! No podemos aplazar los ensayos!

Vamos papaitoo!- suplicó con ojos llorosos y compasivos- te prometemos que a la tarde nos esforzaremos mucho por ensayar, porfaaa.

mmm…esta bien. Pero por la tarde os tendréis que aplicar el doble si no queréis acabar mal…JOJOJO

Siiiii!- dijeron todos

Por fin llego la tarde y el momento de ensayar. Todos ponían caras largas y de cansancio, la verdad es que tenían muy pocas ganas de ensayar. El príncipe Phil abrió la puerta que conducía al salón y empezó a dirigir a los chicos.

Haberr!! En primer lugar os tengo que decir que no empezaremos a ensayar la obra por el principio. Quiero que quede un buen final y eso es lo que haremos hoy! Practicar el final! JOJOJO

Pero papá! El final justamente porque!- dijo Ameria un tanto extrañada- mmm…yo creo que tramas algo.

Nooo! u.uU hijita como puedes pensar eso de tu queridísimo padre. JOJOJO

Porque te conozco!

Ejemm! Venga ya! Dejemos de tanta cháchara y empecemos!!

Todos se colocaron sus disfraces y se pusieron en sus lugares correspondientes.

Bueno, empezaremos cuando Zeros entra en el castillo a salvar a la princesa.

Maldición- murmuraba Filia.

Tres, dos, uno…acción!!

Entonces el príncipe corrió rápidamente al castillo donde se escondía su estimada princesa- narraba Philionel.

_Estimada!!?puajj! Bueno mejor que me calle…_- pensó Zeros

Y entonces el joven seguido por su fiel compañero, consiguieron vencer a los terribles enemigos que se interponían en su camino.

Esto…perdone pero…quienes serán los malvados?- pregunto Gaudy rascándose la cabeza.

Todo eso ya lo veréis el día de la obra. De momento es sorpresa!

Bueno, prosigamos!

Al fin, el príncipe consiguió alcanzar el punto más alto de la torre donde se escondía la princesa- continuó el Phil.

''Zeros se quedó delante de Filia, que estaba tumbada en una especie de cama haciéndose la dormida.''

Y para despertar del letargo sobre el cual estaba sometida la princesa, el joven tenía que darle un beso de amor.

_QUEE!!? Por Cephied! Que puedo hacer! Bueno, tengo que aguantar…_-pensó Filia asustada por la idea de que Zeros la iba a besar.

Vamos Zerosss! Bésala yaa! Cobarde!! – gritaba Reena histérica desde una butaca.

Si! Y que por fin se unan dos razas! Que bonito!- decía Ameria con los ojos brillosos.

Al mismo tiempo, Zelgadis tenía una gran gota de sudor.

Zeros iba acercando su boca poco a poco mientras Filia entreabría los ojos.

Cuando solo estaban a milímetros, la dragona saltó inmediatamente de la cama y puso una mano delante de su boca.

No te me vuelvas a acercar más de esa manera!

Pero, fi-chan…si solo es una obra? – dijo el demonio con los ojos cerrados y su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Me da igual!! No quiero!!

Filia…ejem…si no lo haces ya sabes que te pasará…-dijo enfadado Philionel al ver su obra frustrada.

Perooo porque!!!- Filia empezó a lloriquear.

No te quejes o te mando un DRAG SLAVE que te dejo frita!!- obviamente comentario de Reena u.uU

Filia volvió a su sitio y se volvió a repetir la escena. Zeros intentó besarla, se acercó sigilosamente a sus labios pudiendo ver un notorio sonrojo en la cara de la dragona.

Finalmente, decidido, le plantó un cálido beso, aunque Zeros no pudo sentirse correspondido, ya que Filia puso mala cara y se separó enseguida de él.

Bien! Ya está! Contentos todos!?- dijo irónicamente Filia.

mmm…ha sido un poco fugaz, no?- objetó Ameria.

A callar!- gritó Filia roja de ira.

Em…bien chicos…creo que mejor el resto lo dejamos para mañana, que ya se ha hacho un poco tarde. Os parece bien si cenamos?- dijo el príncipe Philionel.

Siii! Que bein! Ya me empezaba a sonar el estómago! A ti no, Gaudy?

Y tanto Rinita!

Pues a cenar se a dicho!! Jaja- la pelirroja salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Zeros dirigió una fría mirada a Filia. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero no dijeron nada. Entonces el demonio desapareció.

Después de una larga cena intercambiando experiencias y aventuras entre los slayers, decidieron retirarse cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Aquella noche había luna llena y podía entreverse una luz mística a través de la ventana. Filia se estaba poniendo su camisón. Era un camisón rosa que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y que dejaba ver sus bonitas piernas.

También aprovechó para peinarse antes de acostarse cuando de repente notó una presencia conocida.

Buenas fi-chan! Como te va?- dijo Zeros con su típica cara de bufón.

Bien, pero sabes… tengo sueño, así que no estoy para jueguecitos.- dijo molesta- dime lo que tengas que decirme y lárgate.

Sabes Filia…estaba pensando… que ese beso que me diste en el ensayo no fue muy emotivo que digamos- dijo Zeros haciéndose el decepcionado- más bien fue dado con asco.

Y como diablos quieres que le de un beso a una basura como tu!!??

Ves como no te sabes controlar… Mira, te propondré algo- dijo el demonio con una mirada un tanto maliciosa- haber si eres capaz de darme un beso sin poner cara de asco y con emotividad.

Quee!? Tu estás loco si piensas que voy ha hacer una cosa así!

Bah! Lo sabía, que dragona más cobarde que eres…pero era evidente porque como eres una lagartija! Jajaja

Filia empezó a asumir las palabras del demonio y al final tomó una decisión.

Esta bien, te daré un beso sin ascos. _Por Cephied! Pero que es lo que acabo de decir! como alguien se entere de esto soy dragona muerta._

La dragona empezó a acercarse al mazoku. Al principio con timidez e inseguridad pero luego decidió actuar más firmemente y decidida para que el demonio pensara que no le temía.

Se acercó a sus labios y los posó suavemente con los de él. Tenían un sabor amargo pero al mismo tiempo dulce y que se hacía irresistible. Filia empezó un beso un poco insegura de sus actos para luego convertirse en un beso apasionado que Zeros respondió sin dudarlo.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo besándose como nunca y sintiendo muchas emociones.

Zeros se sentía muy bien y estaba descubriendo muchas emociones que le proporcionaba ese beso que parecía no tener fin.

En ese preciso instante, alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo ese cálido beso. Filia y Zeros se separaron rápidamente y la dragona decidió abrir la puerta.

Hola Filia! Siento haberte molestado, seguro que ya estabas durmiendo- dijo Reena un poco culpable por si había desvelado a la dragona.

Zeros estaba escondido en un umbral, detrás de una cortina de la habitación, sonriendo.

No te preocupes Reena, y dime que querías?- todavía roja por el beso.

Ahh! Pues que si te sobraba alguna almohada o un cojín. Es que de cargar con la piedra esa me ha cogido dolor de espalda y me gustaría ponerme algo debajo.

Sí, ahora mismo te doy un cojín que me sobra.

Filia fue al armario donde lo tenía guardado y se lo dio.

Muchas gracias! Y buenas noches!

Buenas noches Reena- cerrando la puerta.

Esperó un rato a que se fuera y llamó a Zeros para que saliera.

Aixx fi-chan! No se porque querías que me escondiese?

Pues porque sino la gente puede pensar mal!

Bueno pues que piense lo que quieran. Además estábamos en algo interesante, te acuerdas?

No! No me acuerdo y me voy a dormir ya!

Si si Filia… con que estabas durmiendo eh? Jajaja- dijo en un tono burlón- reconoce que te ha gustado el beso.

De que estás hablando! Yo solo lo hice porque tu me lo pediste y por nada más!

Asume que sí que te gustó…- dijo Zeros entreabriendo los ojos.

No!

Sí!

No!

Sí!

No!

No!

Sí!

Ajá!! Lo has dicho!! Al final lo has reconocido que sí que te ha gustado!- exclamó victorioso.

Has conseguido engañarme esta vez pero no te saldrás más con la tuya.

Eso ya lo veremos porque con ese camisón tan sugerente que llevas…- Zeros se lamió los labios.

Filia no le hizo demasiado caso e iba con pasos lentos a meterse en la cama.

Zeros se quedó mirándola fijamente y antes de que pudiera meterse dentro, se teletransportó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Filia sintió una sensación electrizante que la hizo suspirar cuando el demonio empezó a besarle el cuello y finalmente acabó su beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose así fugazmente.

Filia se quedó parada delante de la cama pensando por un momento todo lo ocurrido en el día con ese demonio. Luego ya se acostó y continuó pensando, poniéndose roja y de vez en cuando sonriendo pícaramente por lo sucedido.

Al final, el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida abrazando la almohada y repitiendo constantemente un nombre: Zeros.

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Sentimos habernos tardado tanto!!pero es que hemos estado de exámenes y hemos tenido unos cuantos problemillas pero bueno ya estamos aquí continuando la serie para nuestros lectores!**

**Bueno agradecimientos a: ****Marisol****lilium of the silence****Linue****x.Amane Misa.x**** y ****Rinoax**** y a todos los que no habéis dejado reviews pero que lo habéis leido. **

**Haber si consigo desactivar una opción para que todos nos podáis enviar reviews.**

**J:Je, pero esta vez reconoce que yo he hecho casi todo el trabajo en este capítulo**

**V: sip, es verdad, reconozco que esta vez no he puesto mucho de mi parte pero bueno para el siguiente tengo unas ideas estupendas! Jajaja**

**J: uixx haber que se te ocurre ya jaja. Me encantan tus ideas! **

**V: sorpresa!! **

**Ya saben, para cualquier queja, reclamación, duda, felicitación, etc nos mandan un review o un email a **


End file.
